Finding a Moodbooster
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Walaupun Kagura tau jika pria itu membuat mood nya naik turun, tapi tetap saja lelaki itu menjengkelkan./"T-tapi pak—"/"Oi, itu makanan gue bego, ngapain lo datang kesini? pulang ke habitat lo sana, hus!"/#OkiKaguWeek#PasirJingga, Day6 IndonesiaAu!/OneShot.


"Pak, maaf saya terlambat memberikan—"

"Lain kali tepat waktu dong! nilai kamu saya potong!"

"T-tapi pak—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian!"

Kagura menahan kesal. Di tatapnya dosen di depannya yang sedang merokok. Kemudian pria berponi V itu mematikan rokoknya.

 _"Pak, harga rokok sekarang mahal lho, 50-75 ribu keatas pak, mending lu nabung buat nikahan lu ntar, dan ngapain lu makan mayones depan gue gblg."_ Batin Kagura. Tangannya gatal, ingin segera meninju wajah dosen pecinta mayones di depannya.

 _Bruk._

Pintu terbuka memunculkan sosok lelaki degan surai coklat pasirnya, sambil membawakan beberapa berkas, "Oii, Hijikataa, gue udah bawain pesanan lo."

Hijikata mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, "Haa? Oi gue ga pernah minta lo bawain berkas ginia—"

 _Pip pip,_

 _Duarr._

"KAMPRET."

Sebenarnya Kagura bisa saja tertawa karena muka Hijikata yang kini menjadi hiitam seperti arang ditambah lagi dengan rambut afro. Andai saja skripsinya nggak ikutan kena bom.

Dalam hati, Kagura benar-benar mengutuk Sougo saat itu juga.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Finding a MoodBooster?**

 _Gintama punya om Hideaki Sorachi, minjem Chara doang._

 _Ide berasal dari otak Author ber-penname ATHAYPRI._

 _Main Chara: Okita Sougo (20 y.o) x Kagura (18 y.o)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Romance/Humor_

 _Warning(!):Bahasa kasar, kekinian, typo(s), (maybe) OOC, AU!, penggunaan Lo-Gue, Bahasa gak baku, OneShot!._

 _Didedisikasikan untuk Challenge,_

 _Day-6, Indonesia!Au._

 _#PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek._

 _._

 _Gak suka ga usah baca, tinggal pencet tombol_ back. _Gampang kan?_

 _._

 _NoFlame_

 _._

 _Disini saya mewakilkan para author yang lain kepada readers tercinta, hargailah tulisan kami seburuk/sebagus apapun itu. Berilah kritik dan saran yang membangun!_

 _._

* * *

Kagura menghembuskan napas kasar. Tangannya memegang erat sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap setir mobil miliknya. Gadis itu mengerang kesal, dikarenakan kemacetan jalanan ibu kota yang sedari tadi belum selesai-selesai. Umpatan-umpatan kasar ia keluarkan dari mulut mungilnya. Merasa udara di sekitarnya—yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba—panas, Kagura mengambil ikat rambut yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ mobil kemudian mengikat rambut jingga sepunggungnya dengan asal, selanjutnya ia menaikkan suhu AC mobilnya.

Sudah lima tahun Kagura tinggal di Indonesia, tepatnya di ibu kota Jakarta. Hanya Kagura, kedua orang tuanya saat ini masih berada di Jepang. Kamui? oh dia saat ini mengurus perusahaan ayahnya di Singapura.

Seharusnya sehabis memberikan skripsi ke dosen(sempat kena marah dosen gara-gara telat ngumpulin skripsi), gadis itu berencana ingin langsung pulang. Ya, seharusnya, jika saja seorang pangeran sadis tidak mengganggu.

Kagura mengecek jam pada hp-nya, "18:29 huh? pantas saja sudah mulai gelap aru." gumamnya tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Gadis itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, mengetahui jalanan yang tadi macet kini mulai lancar.

Gadis itu memilih untuk singgah ke Ind*maret ntuk membeli beberapa camilan. Selesai memilih beberapa camilan, Kagura membayarnya di kasir.

"Masih ada mbak?" tanya mbak-mbak kasir.

"Gak ada mbak."

"Yakin mbak? gak sekalian dibeli Pembalutnya? untuk jaga-jaga lho mbak siapa tau kalo tiba-tiba keluar anu."

Kagura menggeleng, "Beneran gak ada lagi mbak, lagian perlengkapan saya yang kayak gituan masih banyak di rumah." Jawabnya sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

 _"19:35, Anjir udah jam segini, mana gue belum mandi lagi_."

"Oh iya mbak, kami punya produk kecantikan baru lho, mau coba gak—"

 _"Oii, ini ngapain lu ngepromoin produk kecantikan?"_

"—Intinya, cintailah produk dalam negeri mbak! Cintailah produk-produk Indonesia!"

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kagura,"Err, mbak, saya cuma mau bayar belanjaan saya ini aja, gak ada yang lain."

Mbak-mbak itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—sok polos, "Ah! _Sorry_ banget nih mbak, saya kira mbak nyamperin saya buat beli produk kami. _Btw_ , Kasirnya ada di ujung sana." tunjuk mbak-mbak sales itu.

 _"Yang nyuruh lu ngepromosiin produk ga mutu lu siapa geblek? kzl nying, trus ngapain lu ngecek barang belanjaan gue seakan-akan lu yang jadi kasirnya?"_ Umpat Kagura dalam hati. Kini dia beneran kesal, udahlah tadi kena marah dosen gara-gara telat ngumpulin skripsi, ketemu Sadis tiap hari, macet, dihadang sama sales yang suka khotbah pula.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja Hujan turun menyebabkan macet—

"BANGS*T KENAPA MESTI HUJAN WOI? KOK MACET LAGI SIH? BENERAN DEH, INI NGELATIH KESABARAN! BENER-BENER NGELATIH KESABARAN!" teriak Kagura dalam mobil.

Untung mobilnya kedap suara.

Kagura mengambil jaket dari jok mobil. Sebenarnya itu bukan jaket Kagura—kemudian memakai jaket itu.

Anu, Kagura-san, apa kau tau kalo memakai jaket milik orang lain—terlebih lagi jika itu laki-laki—sama saja dengan membiarkan laki-laki itu memelukmu secara tidak langsung?

.

* * *

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil tercintanya, Kagura memasuki Apartemen mewah miliknya. Kedua tangannya masih menenteng belanjaan nya, kira-kira ada 4 kantong plastik besar.

Itung-itung belanja bulanan lah ya.

Setelah menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja dapur, Kagura memutuskan untuk mandi. Tidak mandi seharian benar-benar tidak enak, karena tadi pagi menjelang siang ia telat bangun, gadis itu hanya mencuci muka(dan memakai banyak parfum) karena tidak ada waktu untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, gadis itu muncul dengan memakai piyama tanpa lengan yang dilengkapi dengan celana pendek—tidak terlalu pendek sih, kira-kira 5 cm dibawah lutut—kemudian menduduki dirinya di sofa empuknya. Kagura menyilangkan kakinya sambil mencari channel tv yang menurutnya bagus malam ini. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengambil camilan di atas meja.

Matanya masih terfokus dengan layar tv tanpa sadar camilannya menghilang dari atas meja.

 _Krauk._

 _Kreskres._

"Hoo, rasa keju bakar ditambah sambal tabasco, lo tau aja apa yang gue suka ya, China," Ujar seseorang, dari suaranya sih laki-laki tapi ntah kenapa mirip sama suaranya Sougo.

Eh bentar,

"Hah?" Kagura menoleh kesampingnya—dimana terdapat Sougo yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentangnya dengan santai.

Keripik kentang perisa keju bakar-nya telah dinodai oleh sambal tabasco yang super pedas.

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya(lagi), "Oi, itu makanan gue bego, ngapain lo datang kesini? pulang ke habitat lo sana, hus!"

Sougo menghentikan kegiatan memakan keripik kentang Kagura, "Hujan." jawabnya singkat.

"Numpang neduh," Lanjutnya.

Kagura menyilangkan tangannya, "Bodo, lo ngapain ke tempat gue sih?" Katanya sambil memalingkan muka, "Gue masih kesal sama lo tau gak?" Lanjutnya. Mata biru gadis itu tidak sengaja melihat kotak berisi martabak diatas meja. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memakan martabak yang begitu menggoda imannya untuk segera memakan martabak itu.

Sougo memutar matanya, " Ngusir, tapi martabak gue juga dimakan." ia melirik malas gadis disampingnya yang saat ini sedang lahap untuk menghabiskan martabaknya. Rencananya ia ingin memakan martabak itu bersama dengan Kagura. "Dari tadi sore gue tungguin lo di sini, dan lo pulangnya kemalema—oi, sisain buat gue, bego!" tangan lelaki itu berusaha untuk merebut martabak dari tangan Kagura.

 _Hup._

 _Jdug._

'"Duh,"' Ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil mengelus jidad mereka yang tanpa saja terbentur satu sama lain dengan keras. Mata keduanya masih menutup, menahan sakit,

Perlahan, keduanya membuka matanya dengan _slow motion_ , pandangan keduanya bertabrakan. _Eye contact._ Keduanya belum sadar dengan posisi _ambigu_ mereka sekarang, dimana salah satu tangan Sougo melingkar pada pinggang Kagura, sementara Kagura masih tetap mengelus jidadnya yang jadi korban tabrakan maut tadi.

1 detik,

Hening.

2 detik,

Hey, dimana letak kerusuhan kalian tadi?

3 deti—

Tersadar, Kagura mencoba memberontak—melepaskan pelukan Sougo, "WHAT THE F—OI SADIS, JANGAN NYARI KESEMPATAN, LEPASIN!—"

Sougo mengunci bibir mungil Kagura dengan bibirnya, membuat gadis itu mematung. Tidak sampai beberapa detik Sougo melepaskan pangutannya. Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata gadis itu mengedip beberapa kali disusul dengan semburat merah muda tipis yang menjalar pada pipi Kagura, gadis itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Biar kamu ga rewel mungkin bibir kamu emang mesti aku kunci pake bibir aku ya?"Sougo mencubit pipi Kagura—gemas, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kagura menepuk-nepuk tangan Sougo—seakan-akan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menghentikan cubitannya, "Shadist, lephas." Sougo menghentikan cubitannya. Tapi, tangannya masih ia tempelkan pada wajah Kagura.

Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kagura, sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Kali ini Kagura memejamkan matanya, kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusir tangan Sougo dari pipi putihnya kini melingkar di leher lelaki itu. Merasa kekurangan oksigen, keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sougo mengelus surai jingga keasihnya, tolong garis bawahi kata 'kekasih'. Awalnya sih ngelus-ngelus sayang gitu tapi,

 _Buagh._

Kagura meninju dagu Sougo dengan keras—salah tingkah. Sougo melepaskan dekapannya, "Eh, lo kira pukulan lo itu ga sakit? sakit nyet. Nanti kalo gue ga ganteng lagi gimana—"

Wajah Kagura memerah, "Ya, salah lo maen nyosor gitu aja nying, nyosor dua kali pula." Ujar gadis itu dengan wajah memerah sambil menutupi bibirnya.

Sougo yang tadi mengelus dagunya—untuk meredakan rasa sakit—kini meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya—pose berpikir, "Salah kamu, kenapa muka kamu itu gemesin, kan aku jadi kepengen nyium sama nyubit terus." Ujarnya dengan wajah sok polos.

 _Plak._

Kagura menampar Sougo—masih dengan wajah yang memerah," Oi, kok malah nampar?" Protes Sougo sambil memegang salah satu pipinya yang memerah. Kagura menyilangkan tangannya, " Muka lu ngeselin, minta ditabok." sambil memalingkan muka.

"—dan, bukannya aku senang, kamu bilang aku imut atau apa, …" Sambungnya,

Kagura menghadap wajah Sougo, "… tapi, aku tau kalo aku emang gemesin, wlee," Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sougo menyeringai, "Mau gue cium lagi lu, nyet?" menangkup wajah Kagura.

Kagura kembali menutupi bibirnya, "Kalo mau nyawa kamu melayang, silahkan." Kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

.

.

"Eh, bentar, OI, NASIB MARTABAK GUE GIMANA?" Protes Kagura.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:** HAAAAI, ku kembali tuk meramaikan FGI—tepatnya Celenj OKIKAGUWEEKS—lulululu *edisiniatngetik.

Ini, iniiii lebih condong ke romance dari pada comedy, selera humor Taya menurun pemirsah, maapkan kalo garing. Eh bentar, /ngebaca ulang/ oh, banyak bahasa kasar. Jangan ditiru ya adix-adikz maniz (: /alaylu.

Yak, Fic ini kelar jugak :''3 dan Yonaka Alice, YOOOON, MAAPKAN DAKU JIKA KU CUMA NYAMPAH DI CELENJ BIKINANMU INIH :'(

Oke, nantikan fic ku yang lain :3 /gawsahditunggu.

…

Oke sekian pemirsah!

Daaan, HAPPY OKIKAGU WEEKS SEMUAAA :3

Salam pahit—manis,

ATHAYPRI, Taya.


End file.
